<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did I Say That Out loud by KnightCommander94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163931">Did I Say That Out loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94'>KnightCommander94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me One Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing his year probation in Tokyo, Akira gets “dragged” by Ryuji and Mishima to a small concert for an up and coming female idol group in celebration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me One Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did I Say That Out loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen2JM4/gifts">Yen2JM4</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A role reversal of my story, A Birthday to Remember, that was requested by Yen2JM4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange to think that nearly a whole year had gone by since I got to Tokyo and it was stranger still to know that next week was when I would be heading back home and to my old life. Still, if it wasn’t for Ryuji and Mishima, then this year would have boring.</p><p>Standing in the centre of my room, I couldn’t help but look around at what once was an attic full of junk that Sojiro no longer wanted and now a room that is filled with memories.</p><p>“Meow!” I heard and upon looking down, Morgana was sitting there looking up at me.</p><p>“What is it, Morgana?” He meows again as I bend down and pick up. “Could it be that you just wanted fuss?” He begins to purr as I start to scratch behind his ear.</p><p>With Morgana in my arms and purring, my eyes catch the sight of ‘Dance in Starlight’ idol group poster that I hung next to the shelving unit that was next to my bed. The poster itself wasn’t all that big but the three people on it that took my interest more.</p><p>On the left was Queen, wearing a red and black plaid pleated skirt, a dark grey tatter shirt with stitches and a black splatter pattern design, thigh-high stocking that where attached to her shirt by garters, maroon high-top sneaker boots, a red scarf and matching gloves and a chain that is attached to her black belt. Her short brown hair framed her shocking red eyes all too well.</p><p>In the middle was Panther, the lead singer and was wearing a long red crop top sweater that exposes her midriff and navel, a red and black plaid pleated skirt, red fingerless gloves, fishnet stockings, red sneakers, a pair of silver headphones around her neck, a black basketball cap that sat in between her platinum blond pigtails that had a bright pink highlight that ran through each one. She also wore light-blue nail-polish, golden hooped earrings, a spiked bracelet on her left wrist and two matching gold bracelets on each wrist and a pink bracelet on her right.</p><p>And on the right, was Noir. Wearing a black corset with puffy bright pink short transparent sleeves, a white tut underneath a red and black plaid pleated skirt, white tights and black ballet shoes with heels, black lace gloves with matching choker and a red ribbon tied through her chin-length curly light auburn hair.</p><p>Why Ryuji got me this was beyond me… yes, their music was catchy and yes the three of them are attractive. Most, if not everyone fell for Panther and I could see why, but my eyes were always drawn towards Queen, not out of pity, but when they have given interviews, she always held an air of confidence about her… like she owned the room whenever she ente-</p><p>Feeling a shape pain in my hand, I look down to find Morgana biting my hand. “Hay!” I draw my hand away. “What did I tell you about biting?”</p><p>“Bad Kitty!” I heard and before I knew it, Morgana was out of my hands and into Futabas’. I chuckled as I watch him flail around in her gasp before ultimately residing to his fate.</p><p>“Thanks.” I said as looked at my hand for any injures. There was only a couple of indents.</p><p>“He best not left any damage!” Futaba said as she looked at my hand as well.</p><p>“I’m fine, Futaba, you still alright looking after him tonight?”</p><p>“Sure am, Mona-chan will be just fine.” She beams up at me before looking at the poster. “A new processor says that Ryuji makes a fool of himself.”</p><p>“He’s going to either way.” I pat her on the head before walking over to my bed and the clothes that I had laid upon it.</p><p>“Know, what to wear.”</p>
<hr/><p>I ended up going with a pair of red and black plaid trousers (similar to Dance in Starlight,) a black shirt with a zero on the front and ‘DANCE’ written across it, a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of red gloves and shoes, black and red headphones that sat around my neck and a red rag that was tied to the belt loop closest to my right pants pocket.</p><p>I did get some funny looks as I rode the train into Shibuya, but with everything that had happened to me over the past year, I paid them no mind as I turned the music up a bit louder.</p><p>I was annoyed that Ryuji told me nothing about their concert apart from to meet him outside Shibuya station and frankly, it wasn’t hard not to spot him a mile away seeing as he was wearing a pair of red and black plaid trousers, a yellow shirt with a black ‘X’ design on it, a red tattered scarf, a pair of yellow and light blue sneakers with matching laces, sunglasses sat atop of his head with a golden chain bracket on his right wrist and a metal bracket on his left.</p><p>He looked up as I made other to him. “There you are, what took you so long?”</p><p>“Sorry, Morgana didn’t want to leave with Futaba.” I take a quick look around. “Where’s Mishima?”</p><p>“He’s meeting us there. Let’s go.” He said as he began to walk off.</p><p>It was only after some hard grilling but, as it turned out, the venue for tonight was Yoyogi Park… which it wasn’t what I was expecting but from what he said, they had sold out within two days. By the time we got to the park, it was pushing seven pm.</p><p>When got there, sadly Mishima didn’t even bother to dress for the occasion, but he wasn’t the only one to show up that wasn’t dressed up. After a saying a quick hello, we went with Ryuji to get our passes, but when the attendant hands me mine, I couldn’t help but notice that it said that it was a backstage pass.</p><p>“Hey Ryuji, you sure that these are ours?” I asked as we walked into the park more.</p><p>“Yeah, there ours alright… who would have thought that a few extra yen would mean that we get to meet them?” He said with a cocky grin. At the thought of meeting them, I felt my heart beat faster.</p><p>It didn’t take us long to find a somewhat decent place to stand, the only thing to do was wait till seven.</p><p>When they did show appear on stage, it was all smoke and lights, but it was great none the less. It was mesmerizing to watch them dance and I couldn’t take my eyes off of Queen… it was hard to believe that they have only been going for little over a year, some of their old music vids could attest to how far they’ve come.</p><p>It was some time after eight did the show end and that only meant one thing… the meet and great. I, myself was getting a little nervous as we stood in line (there were seven people before us,) but it was Mishima out of us that wasn’t doing so well.</p><p>“Ugh… guys,” I turn to him in time to watch him grab at his stomach. “I don’t think… I don’t think I can last much longer.”</p><p>“We pasted a bathroom on the way here, didn’t we? If you go now; you might make it back.” Ryuji said as he patted Mishima on the back slightly.</p><p>“And hey, if you don’t get back in time, we can get a few things signed for you.” I said as I nudge him to get going after he gave Ryuji a book of some sorts.</p><p>It was somewhat funny as shortly after Mishima left, the group that went in before us came out of the room that was being used for the meet and greet and was followed by a guy wearing glasses and had short hair (probably their manager.)</p><p>“Next is Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira and Mishima Yuuki.” He looks over at Ryuji and me. “Where’s the other one?”</p><p>“Nature called for him due to nerves.” I said as we took a few steps towards the guy.</p><p>“That’s not the first time I’ve seen that happen.” He said as he opened the door and gestured for us to enter.</p><p>The room we entered was surprisingly pretty sparse in terms of items, a longish table that the Queen, Panther and Noir sat behind and a mini-fridge.</p><p>“Ladies, this is Kurusu Akira and Sakamoto Ryuji.” The guy said as he closed the door behind him and us.</p><p>“Hello.” They said in unison and I felt myself start to sweat as I noticed Queen looking at me.</p><p>“Wait! Wasn’t there meant to be three of you?” Panther said as she placed both hands on the table and stretching across it.</p><p>“His nerves got the better of him so he’s in the restroom.” I said as I bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Panther-san, Noir-san and Queen-san.”</p><p>“Well, we are more than welcome to sign some things for him.” Noir said as she adjusted her ribbon.</p><p>“Thanks, Mishima would never forgive me if we couldn’t get your autograph.” Ryuji said producing Mishimas’ book.</p><p>“Girls! I need to make a phone call, so I’ll be stepping out for a few minutes,” The guy looked at Ryuji and Me. “now guys don’t do anything stupid, these three will more than likely kick your ass’s out of here.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine, Inoue-san.” Noir said with a pleasant smile.</p><p>With Ryuji handling Mishimas’ autographs, it didn’t take to long for me to get Noirs’ and Panthers’ autograph and Ryuji would have been right behind me if he didn’t start talking up a storm with Panther and Noir. The only problem for me was talking to Queen and I could feel Ryujis’ eyes on me as handed the limited print that they were selling here to Queen.</p><p>“Thank you for coming tonight, Kurusu-kun.” She said as she wrote something underneath where she stood on the poster.</p><p>“The honour is mine, my Queen.” I couldn’t help but smile at her. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for a long time.”</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you to say, Kurusu-kun.” She stopped writing to smile back at me and dear god it was such a beautiful smile it was.</p><p>“Holy crap… I think I’m in love.” I said under my breath, but with how the room went quiet, I realised that I must have said it louder than I thought.</p><p>
  <em>‘Shit…’</em>
</p><p>“Bro! Did you really just say that?”</p><p>“Aww, how sweet!”</p><p>“How romantic.”</p><p>“That’s… That very sweet of you to say Kurusu-kun.” Queen said with a heavy blush.</p><p>“I think you should go with it, Queen, he’s not a bad looking guy.” I heard Panther say and upon looking at her, she just smiles at me.</p><p>“I agree with Panther, Queen… your last boyfriend was boring and was more focused on his work than you.” Noir said leaping out of her chair and hugging Queen.</p><p>“Akechi is a detective, he made time when he could.” Queen said holding Noir at arm’s length.</p><p>“You still broke up with him because of that didn’t you?” I heard Panther say as I looked over at Ryuji, who shrugged his shoulder in response. “And now you’ve got a cute guy confessing his love for you, so take a leap of faith will you!”</p><p>I heard Queen sigh before she looked back at me. “I will admit, he is cute.” She pulls her phone out of an invisible pocket before tapping on it a few times and holding it up. “Shall we exchange contact information?”</p><p>I nod my head as I fumble my phone out of its pocket before doing the same as Queen and with a small chime, Queens’ name and number appeared on my phone. I was expecting to see ‘Queen written above her number but instead, I was greeted with her real name, Niijima Makoto.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Makoto.” I went a little over the top with the bow, which coaxed a chuckle from the three.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Akira.”</p>
<hr/><p>We left shortly after Mr Inoue came back and we met up with Mishima in front of the park. It was after Ryuji give Mishima his book back did he speak up.</p><p>“So, how did it go?”</p><p>“You missed it! Akira told Queen that he loved her!”</p><p>“What…”</p><p>I tuned their conversation out as I looked online for date locations and processors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was fun writing this story and I did, at one-point plan on using their thief clothes as their idol outfits due to forgetting about their Dancing in Starlight outfits.</p><p>If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I’ll see about writing it as some point.</p><p>Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>